


Love and Laughter

by screamingarrows



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Prank Wars, basically fluffy nonsense, tumblr prompt fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4417343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingarrows/pseuds/screamingarrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you ever think we should just stop this?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Laughter

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Amor e Riso](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4443497) by [Rosetta (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Rosetta)



“Do you ever think we should just stop this?” 

Angie’s voice cuts across the silent room. She’s standing across the room, running her hands across the front of her blouse. Peggy freezes, hands in midair. 

“What?” Peggy’s voice is just a whisper. Angie looks around, eyes the door. 

“It’s just- I dunno Peggy. We got really close to being caught last time.” 

“Angie, we won’t be caught-”

“Listen English, I was raised knowing to quit while you’re ahead. And, well…” She trails off. Peggy blinks in disbelief. 

“I didn’t peg you for a quitter.” 

Angie’s mouth falls open, and her eyes narrow. “I’ve been called a lot of things; quitter ain’t one of them.” 

“Well then get over here,” Peggy gestures sharply. Angie’s face twitches; she glances at the door again before sighing and inching closer. 

“Be quick then.” 

Peggy grins and hands over the second shaver. Angie takes it slowly and bends over the sleeping form of Howard Stark. There’s a spark in Peggy’s eyes, and despite the misgivings, Angie can’t help the weightless feeling of mischief filling her chest. 

They work quickly at shaving the mustache off Howard’s lip, holding their breath when the man shifts in his sleep. But he doesn’t wake and the two women make it out of the room unnoticed, muffling their giggling in their fists as they dart to their rooms. 

They slip into their bedroom, and Peggy glances down the hall once more before closing it. She barely has time to turn before she’s being pinned to the wood with Angie’s body pressing against her. Angie captures her lips; it’s sloppy, neither can stop grinning and their teeth clash as Angie leans heavier against her. 

“God, I love you,” Angie whispers into her mouth, glancing at her through long eye lashes and Peggy smiles widely, the feeling of disbelief and love nearly overwhelming her. 

Despite wanting to, Peggy can’t say it back. Instead she nuzzles against Angie’s jaw and says, “Told you it would be fun.” 

Like every time Angie’s said the sentiment and Peggy has failed to verbally return it, she still seems to know Peggy feels it, and she tilts her head to capture the brunette’s mouth again. 

And later when Howard enters the dining room, looking surprisingly baby-faced without the mustache, the two laugh through the whole meal.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man, this is so short *hides*. I hope everyone was in character:) first time writing either ladies and hope I did them justice! 
> 
>  
> 
> [find me on tumblr :)](http://www.screamingarrows.tumblr.com)


End file.
